


秘密信仰

by Wings1827



Category: Batman : Holy Terror, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 受到了丹海画的蛊惑【不是】前来交肾٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏ丹爸爸画的又快又好，大家一定要都去关注她哇！LOF原作传送：http://deliatang.lofter.com/post/1cfc4275_eebc8063以及，请大家不要在意文中情节的BUG以及人物，毕竟异世界嘛异世界【拼命找借口





	秘密信仰

“我在一次潜入中找到了这些东西，出于谨慎和疑虑，我把研究所里能带走的全部移到了蝙蝠洞里。它们上面的文字是我从未见过的，斯通认为这不属于地球文明，极有可能来自那位S的家乡，然后他拿走我偷来的笔记和资料，打算做个粗略的翻译。

 

今天他欣喜若狂的回来了，他告知我这些东西有极大的可能会帮助我们复活那位S，但毫无意外的，这其中的风险也十分巨大。很显然，他也相信着S是那个将会带来希望的存在。

 

经过三周的考量之后，我同意了。”

 

五年后。

“据悉，反叛军在所谓的’超人’的带领下，已经逼近阿尔卑斯山脉。教皇严厉谴责了法兰西的无能和怯懦，批判他们有损上帝的危险，玷污了身为基督徒的尊严。明日凌晨，莱恩将军将率领联邦援军抵达梵蒂冈。出发前，他对战事局面十分乐观，称这些反叛者只不过是乌合之众，莱恩将军断言，他将在阿尔卑斯山山脚，将这些撒旦的走狗铲除殆尽。来自本报记者的战地报道。”

“在欧洲大陆上的反叛军真是越来越猖獗了，神父。”戈登检察官合上了手里的那份报纸，推了下自己的眼镜。

“是的，检察官大人。”这个堂区最受尊敬的神父一脸忧心忡忡的样子，“民众们最近也都在为莱恩将军祈祷，祝福他能够大获全胜。”

“但愿吧。”戈登含糊的应付着，“对了韦恩神父，明天我会带小奎恩过来接受洗礼，芭芭拉最后还是说服了戴娜。”

“好的，检察官大人。”韦恩神父脸上浮现出了悲悯的神色，“愿上帝保佑可怜的奎恩母子，他们一家只不过是受到异端蛊惑的可怜人。”

“真万幸，在这一点上陪审团和你的意见一致。”吉姆·戈登露出了一个意义不明的微笑，然后他扣上帽子离开了教堂。

韦恩神父注视着他，直到那身影消失在街角才重新回到教堂。今日的礼拜和忏悔都已结束，其他琐碎的事务也全都布置妥当。当检察官来访时，他就已经让教士和警卫离开，回家去享受他们的休息日。此刻，偌大的教堂里只剩他一人，独自完成最后的工作。

“你也相信莱恩能够铲除全部的反叛军？”

在布鲁斯检查最后一道门是否锁好时，有人从后面揽住了他的腰，将他整个人环进自己的怀里。

“我相信上帝会保佑他，莱恩将军是一位虔诚的基督徒。”布鲁斯不紧不慢的锁好那扇门，“而其他的，上帝自会有他的安排。”

“那么你会为我祈祷吗？”来人的嘴唇贴上了布鲁斯的后颈，声音含混的发问。

“不，我不会。”布鲁斯觉得自己腰间的手臂猛然一紧，但他却不由得露出一个微笑，“因为那没必要，你是上帝赋予我们的希望，超人。”

“你才是真正的希望，布鲁斯。”超人——克拉克微笑着，在那双唇上虔诚的落下亲吻。“你没有这些超能力，但你依然能够拯救这一切，拯救我。”

他转过身，拥抱了身后还带着硝烟和鲜血气息的男人。五年前，他和斯通在蝙蝠洞里进行了复杂而危险的实验，成功的让“绿人”重获生命。在最初的敌对和怀疑过后，这位“力量足以威胁到政府”的异星来客，成为了他们最为忠诚可靠的同伴。在他的帮助下，他们利用那些东西拯救了更多的异能者，并由此组建了反抗军，而“绿人”——克拉克则是他们名义上的领袖。

“现在战事正紧，你不该擅自回来。”布鲁斯回吻了一下，然后示意克拉克放开自己，“还是前线发生什么让你棘手的事了？”

“不，迄今为止一切都还比较顺利。”克拉克老老实实的放开手，飘着跟在布鲁斯的身后。“是沃利和琼恩建议我让自己休息一下，他们说最近我的精神太过紧绷。”

“因为那个莱恩？”布鲁斯熄灭了祭台上的蜡烛。

“因为这场战争。”克拉克微微垂着头落在他面前，“这个世界不该陷入独裁，但我也从未妄图让它陷入血海。”

“也许这就是这个世界需要的。”布鲁斯捧起他的脸，克拉克立刻握住那只手，轻吻他的掌心。“我们需要摆脱那些如今早已背离，但过去他却曾为之牺牲的信条。如果上帝认为这是罪孽，那么我与你同罪。”

克拉克看着他，然后猛地将他揉进自己怀里，近乎粗暴的去亲吻那诱人的薄唇。布鲁斯顺从的勾住他的脖子，让自己完全沉溺进这个几乎要夺取他灵魂的深吻。虔诚的神父和异端的领袖，在空无一人的教堂中唇舌交缠。冰冷的十字架在他们上空俯视着，蜡烛已经全都熄灭，只有暗淡的光芒在彩窗间流淌。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯等……”克拉克阻止了布鲁斯剥下他制服的手，“我们需要换个地方。”

“白日已经结束，而黑夜还远未到来。”布鲁斯把自己的身体整个贴到克拉克身上，“现在不是我侍奉他的时刻。”

他伸出手抚上克拉克的脸颊，就像他第一次在祷告中获得了心安的平静。

“此刻我只是一个为自己秘密信仰的神祇，献上全部的信徒。”

然后他坐到那冰冷的大理石祭台上，拉开自己洁白的圣衣，让它如同羽毛般铺到自己身下，克拉克帮忙解决了剩下的衣物，但却留下了那条红色的圣带。他小心翼翼的用指尖，碰上布鲁斯左胸口上的一道疤痕，那是他刚苏醒不久后留下的，这道疤差点夺走眼前人的生命。布鲁斯握住克拉克微微颤抖的手腕，他拉过那只手，将他的手指含进嘴里。

“这不是你的错，克拉克。”布鲁斯轻轻地舔着他的指腹，“我知道其中的风险，这是我心甘情愿承担的代价。”

“我无法成为任何人的信仰，布鲁斯。”克拉克抽回自己的手指，凑过去在那心口的伤疤上亲吻。“我也有着私欲和仇恨，我也会狭隘而且偏激。”

“但是你能够引导我们，你重新燃起了即将熄灭的希望之火。你给我们带来前行的理想与信念，使我们追寻你的脚步，无惧蹒跚，无惧坠落和伤痛，你在这片希望中根植了一种坚实的信仰，令每个人都有行善的可能。”

布鲁斯捧起克拉克的双手，虔诚的亲吻他的指尖。

“带给我光明指引我重建希望的神祇，请允许我为您献上这份最微不足道的祭礼。”

克拉克因为那过于柔软湿热的触感而抖动了一下，他突然的动作不小心碰翻了一旁的墨水瓶。昂贵的墨汁在洁白的布面上晕染开来，仿佛鸟儿的一只翅膀。克拉克伸手沾了沾那些液体，然后点上了布鲁斯的胸口。冰冷的墨汁和火热的指尖，以及划过皮肤时若有若无的触感，令布鲁斯的身体不住地颤抖。克拉克的指尖略过布鲁斯挺翘乳首的边缘，带起一片颤栗却没有丝毫的碰触。他抓住克拉克的手臂不自觉的轻轻扭动，勉强咽下即将脱口而出的呻吟。墨汁因为他轻微的挣动，而沾染上了他的脸颊，也染上了红色圣带的边缘。然后克拉克收回了手，将他唇边的颜色吻去。

“我接受你的献祭。”

他说。

布鲁斯被放到在了自己白色的圣衣上，圣带凌乱的缠绕着他的手臂，克拉克画在胸口上的蝙蝠标志，随着他的呼吸不断起伏。他在那双蔚蓝眼眸的注视下不安的磨蹭着双腿，落在上下体的圣带底端已经被打湿。微凉的空气让他体内的渴望变得越发鲜明，布鲁斯仰起头，用水气弥漫的双眼望向自己的神祇，宛如纯洁而无辜的羔羊。

一个带着啃咬的吻落在了他的脖颈上，克拉克用力吸吮他的颈侧和肩窝，在那苍白的皮肤上留下刺目的殷红。双手缓缓下滑，温柔的描绘过他胸口的蝙蝠图案，接着猛地捏住他的乳头，用指腹碾磨揉按，用指甲剐蹭敏感的顶端，然后在布鲁斯难耐的低吟中含住那红肿的小东西，饥渴的吸吮啃噬，近乎蹂躏般揉按着他的胸肌。

“克……克拉克……”布鲁斯呻吟着抱住胸口的脑袋，克拉克的手指和嘴唇点燃了它们经过的每一块皮肤，火焰从心底燃起，灼烧的他干渴又焦躁。

“别急，我美丽的祭品，别急。”

克拉克柔声安抚着，他在布鲁斯胸口的伤疤处落下一吻，舌尖沿着他腹部的线条蜿蜒向下，他恶意的啃咬着布鲁斯结实的小腹，却不肯在往下移动半分。

“克拉克！”

布鲁斯懊恼的叫了一声，但他很快就找到了更好的方法，他打开双腿攀上克拉克的身体，打断了克拉克不断留下吻痕咬痕的动作，他迎着对方越来越暗沉的目光弯起嘴角。

“请您，享用我。”

克拉克发出一声低吼，他整个人压到了布鲁斯身上，超人的制服不知在何时已经不见了踪影，他们的阴茎抵在一起，被克拉克握住上下撸动，布鲁斯呻吟着摆动腰胯，想要感受到更多，但是他却被克拉克制住了动作。他一侧的臀瓣被那有力的手掌牢牢抓住，让他不得不顺应着那力道抬起自己的腰，把穴口展露在男人的眼前。克拉克在那柔嫩的大腿内侧，以及饱满挺翘的臀瓣上留下几个咬痕，接着他吻了下那不断翕动的入口，往里面探入了两根手指。

“唔——哈啊……”手指进入的瞬间让布鲁斯猛地绷紧了身体，他大口呼吸着放松自己，过于紧张的战事，已经让他有好几个月没有拥抱过克拉克了。

“抱歉，我太心急了。”克拉克赶忙收回手指，歉意的亲吻已经开始泛红的穴口。

第二次他的动作便温柔多了，一面不断为布鲁斯扩张放松，一面啃咬着他的大腿内侧和囊袋，手也放开了他的臀瓣，转而去不断挑逗敏感的乳头。在情欲的催化下，这一次布鲁斯很容易就吞进了四根手指，他的下体变得湿漉而不满足，他渴望着被克拉克填满，渴望着他的精液灌满自己的小腹。

很显然克拉克也觉察到了他的渴求，他抽出手指俯身吻住布鲁斯的嘴唇，一下便将自己完全挺进了那湿热紧致而柔软的内里。布鲁斯在他的唇下发出模糊的叫喊，克拉克歉意的来回摩挲他敏感的腰部，耐心的等待着那疼痛的闷哼，变成渴望的呻吟，手掌下原本紧绷的身体也变得柔软顺从，后穴也开始蠕动着嘬弄他的阴茎。

克拉克松开了布鲁斯的嘴唇，他抓着布鲁斯的腿根将他的身体打开，让自己顶入他体内更深的地方。他快速的抽动着，每一次都精准的碾过布鲁斯的敏感点，让他在自己的手掌下扭动呻吟，阴茎颤抖着高高翘起，渴望着恩赐般的爱抚。克拉克再一次俯下身去亲吻啃咬他的肩膀，这个动作让他进入的又深了一点。布鲁斯近乎呜咽的呻吟着，紧紧地攀住克拉克的肩膀，仿佛那是他在欲海中唯一的依靠。

在高潮降临的那刻，他如愿以偿的被克拉克的精液填满。

 

他们在欢爱的余韵中紧紧地拥抱着彼此，克拉克抽出了埋在布鲁斯体内的阴茎，翻身让他躺到自己的身上，黏糊糊的不断亲吻着他的眼睑和鼻梁，手掌在他曲线优美的后背上流连不去。布鲁斯把脸埋在他的胸口上，默不作声的享受着这片刻的安宁。

“哈尔和约翰准备在美国本土发动战争，趁莱恩被牵制在欧洲战场。”克拉克仰望着逐渐被黑暗吞噬的屋顶，突然开口。

“我会告诉吉姆提前做好准备。”布鲁斯抬起头看向克拉克的眼睛，“别担心我，他们捉不住夜晚的蝙蝠。”

“如果有必要我会来接你离开。”克拉克收紧了搂着他的手臂。

“不，克拉克。你有你的战场，而我也要面对我的。”布鲁斯安抚般的梳理着他卷曲的黑发。“下一次相见，就让我们给彼此带来胜利。”

“谨遵您的指令。”

克拉克在他的手背上落下誓约之吻。


End file.
